


The Man whose Heart has Pledged to

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muyeon was reminded of how much she loved Jeon Woo Chi. Spoilers to ep 11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man whose Heart has Pledged to

Woo Chi...  
  
Jeon Woo Chi.   
  
How she loved him so much.  
  
To think after so long they could again be reunited, she never thought she could see to this day. Losing her powers... to finally arrive to Hanyang was no easy feat. To meet Woo Chi again; to tell him that she survived...  
  
She knew that she hurt him. To force him out to safety while risking her own life to ensure Gangrim and Ma Suk received the ultimate punishment. Because she couldn't let Woo Chi be in danger again, he'd sacrificed too much for her sake. She couldn't let Woo Chi be hurt again. So to have herself surviving despite losing her powers, was a relief. To finally be able to see Woo Chi again, she couldn't ask for a better gift. This was the man she most loved, had always loved. The man who captured her heart so easily with his many charms.  
  
And tonight... as they punished Minister Jang for his misdeed, she was reminded of how much she loved Woo Chi. The many personalities that her loved one had, could always be easily seen whenever Woo Chi created copies of himself. The serious Woo Chi, who would adamantly pursue a task to completion. A hardworking side of him that allowed him to master his magicals skills with ease. The mischievous Woo Chi, who loved to fool around and play as if everything around him was amusing. Muyeon giggled as that version of Woo Chi teased the minister before hitting his with the baton.  
  
And the over-excited Woo Chi... how could she even—Muyeon turned to see the weak Woo Chi clone beside her complaining about being called out in the cold as she smiled. She recalled how often Woo Chi used to make silly excuses to get away with lessons whenever he didn't feel like doing it.  
  
This playful yet serious man... how could this person not easily charmed her heart? Gangrim could never compare... this man whom she have pledge her heart and soul. The man she'd promise herself to. To forever love and protect.


End file.
